


What's in a Name?

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra works on the paperwork for the marriage license for her upcoming wedding with Mako, when she discovers a major snag. Crackfic, fourth-wall breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Rating:**  K

 **Word Count:** ~600

 **Summary:**  Korra works on the paperwork for the marriage license for her upcoming wedding with Mako, when she discovers a major snag. Crackfic, fourth-wall breaking.

 **Author Note:**  Not to be taken seriously. I'm serious.

.

.

"Mako?" Korra bit on the end of the pen in her hand.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Mako leaned over her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

She had a small stack of paper in front of her on the coffee table. Mako had proposed just a few weeks ago, and now the crushing reality that they had to actually get their act together and get things ready for them to be wed officially. To say that the task in front of them was overwhelming was an understatement. There were venues to book, cakes to try, and caterers to schedule. But first, they needed to be sure that they could get married in the eyes of Republic City.

"I'm having trouble filling out this form," she squinted at the paperwork.

The question of "full name," accompanied with two blank lines had stumped her for the past thirty minutes.

"What is your name?" She turned around to meet his eyes.

He laughed, "You know my name."

"No, what is your  _full name_?"

"Ummm…" he quirked an eyebrow at her, "my name is Mako."

"But there is a space here for two names," she held up the sheet of paper where she had scribbled their names on each column where it asked for the spouse's name. "We each only have one."

"I'm not understanding you."

"Mako…neither of us have full names. We're both missing a last name." Her worldview was quickly turning itself upside down.

"My name  _is_  full. It's Mako," he insisted.

"Think about this one second and get into your detective brain!" She spun so she was standing on her knees on the couch looking at him. "How do you know you're related to Bolin?"

"What do you mean? Bolin and I are brothers! We've always been."

"Okay, bad example," she sat down again, thinking of some way to convince him that they were missing something big. "Oh! What's Asami's name!"

Mako sighed heavily, clearly fed up with her antics. "Her name is Asami, you literally just said it."

"No! Say her full name!"

"Asami Sato."

"See!" Korra waved her hands excitedly. "Asami _Sato_. Two names!"

He stood with his arms crossed. "Are you sure you didn't get into Bolin's cactus juice stash or something?"

"What is your bosses name?"

"Lin Beifong…" realization crossed over his face. "Holy fuck…"

"My parents don't have last names either. Spirits, what was your mom's name? Did she even have one?"

"It was…mom? Holy fuck she doesn't even have a first name!"

Korra buried her face in her hands. "What are we going to do? We have to write something on that blank if we ever want to be married."

He scratched his head, "Let me make a phone call. I think I have an idea."

.

.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Mako leaned down and pulled his gorgeous wife into a kiss. As their lips locked, the room burst into applause accented by hollers of joy. It was the day that so many had waited for.

Asami brushed her hand over the invitation as she smiled at her best friends.

"So this whole thing…" Bolin nudged her. "You're okay with it?"

"Of course," Asami brushed her hands over the fine paper. "The arrangement has its perks."

"P-Perks?"

"I get Korra on weekends, and Mako on my arm for fancy galas. It's a win-win. Now if you'll excuse me," she passed off the paper into Bolin's hands, "I'd like to dance."

Bolin grinned and looked over the invitation again.

" _Celebrate the wedding of Mrs. Korra and Mako Sato."_


End file.
